The Silver Lining
by olivetreesgrow
Summary: Olivia Potter Grew up in a muggle orphanage. She is two years older then Harry. A chance encounter throws her into a magical world. She tries to see the silver lining in the cloud of her life. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fic so don't be too harsh. I also don't have a beta so sorry. I hope you enjoy it. This chapter gets a little bit bloody, but try to get through it. This chapter is a little short but it is important. **

**Olivia POV**

My heart beat fast in my chest as I ran from whatever that thing was. It looked like a man, but he was more, I don't know, wild. I ran for my life in the dark tripping and falling over my own two feet in what looked like really tall wheat. When this night started I never thought this is how it would turn out. Let me start over from earlier that same night.

As I walked along the dusty country road I whistled. It always made me feel better, but now even that would not help calm my nerves. I was on my way back from the senior center in town where I volunteered every week. I was about ten minutes away from the orphanage. My parents died in a car crash when I was one and now at almost eleven I lived in Ms. Alexandra's orphanage. I could feel eyes watching me. I was trying to figure out what it was without looking, for fear it might look back. The almost full moon made everything even worse. It cast shadows in the wheat field and played with my sense of fear.

Suddenly a large shape leapt from the shadows. I instinctively ran. I was on the track team at school so I ran decently fast. I ran into the wheat fields in an effort to get away, but it caught me by the shoulder and pulled me back. I didn't know what on earth it was. It looked somewhat like a man, but his teeth were razor sharp and pointy, his face was contorted into a wicked grin and was marked with scars, and his eyes were blood red and fiery. He looked at me like I was an ice-cream Sunday and he was a starving man. He punched me in the ribs and I heard them crack. He smiled at my pain obviously enjoying it. He scratched my face and arms with razor sharp claws. I had been taking self defense classes since I was five so when I regained my senses I planted a well placed round-house kick into his side. His grip loosened for just a split second but that was all I needed. I twisted out of his vice-like grasp and ran towards what looked to be a large house. It looked like it was about to topple over, but it looked oddly comforting, almost home-like. I ran as fast as I could towards the safe haven.

I got to the doorstep. It was littered with old boots and a rusty pot thing. I banged on the door helplessly. I could hear him about one-hundred yards away.

"Help! Help! Please! Someone! Anyone! Please! Help!"I screamed in desperation tears of fear coming to my emerald green eyes. The door opened to a motherly woman with bright red hair wearing an apron and I fell into the house.

"Close the door! It's coming! Hurry!"I yelled at the woman who opened the door. She closed it and did something to the door I couldn't see mumbling to herself. Then for the first time that night I felt pain radiating from my scratches and side. Some of my ribs were obviously broken. Then it all faded to black.

**Mrs. Weasely's POV**

I was washing dishes in the kitchen when I heard a pounding on the door. She was screaming for help. I rushed over to the front door and threw it open. A girl of about eleven years old with red hair and emerald green eyes fell through the doorway and onto the floor. She screamed at me to close the door. I did so performing a few protection charms just for safety. I turned back to her. She was passed out on the floor. She had terrible injuries on her arms and face. Blood covered her shirt and more blood was seeping through on her side. I summoned my draught of dittany and proceeded to nurse her wounds.

** That's all for now but I will try to have an update every week. Please review and follow this story it would mean a lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait. I also forgot the disclaimer.**

**I do not own any of the characters besides Olivia. I am in no way making money from this and all of the other characters, places, ect. Belong to J.K. Rowling. **

**Thank you to all who are following this story. Please review it would mean a lot. Enjoy the 2****nd**** chapter.**

**Olivia POV**

`I woke up to the sound of birds chirping nearby and many voices. I pretended to still be asleep to see if I could get any information. This was how I usually found out who had an adoption interview and such, but these voices were unfamiliar. Suddenly the events of last night came flooding back to me. I sat up strait in bed and my eyes flew open in defense and surprise. I didn't know these people and the teachers at the orphanage always taught us that strangers meant danger. My side erupted in pain from my injuries. For the first time I realized that I was bandaged on my torso and face. When my eyes adjusted to the bright morning sunlight flooding in from the window my eyes were met with nine other pairs of curious eyes. There was the woman who let me in last night, a man who was obviously her husband, a girl and a boy that looked younger than me, a set of twins about my age, and three older children. I wanted to ask questions, but everything I wanted to ask sounded too corny so I just started with the basics.

"Where am I"I asked my voice sounding funny in my own mouth.

"Honey, how are you feeling?", Asked the woman concern obvious in her voice and eyes. I liked it. It wasn't like the looks of pity I got from the faces in the village when I went to run errands. It was almost like love. Like how the moms look at their babies when they walk out of the hospital. I used to watch them and envy them those babies. They had a family and I didn't. For the first time I was the object of that look. It made me feel good, wanted.

"Fine, well fine considering I just about died last night. What _was_ that thing!" I asked. They looked at each other like they had a secret and they were trying to decide to tell me or not.

"Dear, that is not important right now. How about some breakfast instead?" It was as if she had said the magic words for the first time I smelt the breakfast smells coming from somewhere out side the door of the room I was in.

"I don't want food I want answers" I retaliated refusing to change the subject, but my stomach chose that moment to announce my lie. "traitor" I said looking down. They all laughed and we went to get food.

I was led down two flights of stairs to a home-like kitchen. The woman was already at the stove serving up food onto plates. The father told the older kid with glasses to go get a chair for me. He came back and we all sat down. Everyone dug in and I followed suit. It was _really _good! I ate until my pants felt tight. Then I realized that someone must have changed me from my blood stained jr. deputy uniform to the clean, but well worn clothes I wore now. I couldn't decide whether to be embarrassed or thankful.

When everyone was full the woman turned to me and asked" So, Honey what is your name?"

"Olivia" I said suddenly shy.

**A.N. the parentheses () are not spoken they just refer to whom is being introduced**

"That is a pretty name. This is my husband Arthur and my name is Molly. These are out children Ginny(young girl), Ron(young boy), Fred and George(twins), Percy(glasses who got me the chair), Bill(pony tail), and Charlie(oldest). Who are your parents? Maybe I know them" Molly said.

"I don't have any parents I live at the orphanage in town" I said fast hoping they wouldn't bother to talk more about it. Sadly they did.

"What happened to them?" asked one of the twins. George I think.

"Fred! That was rude. Olivia doesn't want to talk about it" Molly said. Oh I was wrong about the twins.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind" ,I said, I hate being seen as weak or delacite, "It was a car crash, but I got a cool scar out of it." I lifted my hair and turned my head so they could see the lightning bolt shaped scar under my left ear.

Everyone froze. The only sound was Arthur dropping his morning paper. They all stared at me like I was some kind of freak. This was not the usual reaction I got. I expected them to just say "cool" and move on, but it was as if I was radioactive now. Arthur scooted away from the table and mumbled something about contacting Dumbledoor. Whatever that meant. Everyone else found some excuse to leave the table. Ginny had to brush her hair. Ron and Bill offered to feed the chickens and Charlie offered to help them. Percy had to study. Fred and George had to go play quit-it or something. Finally Molly and me were the only ones left. She got up to do the dishes and I helped her. We cleaned in silence.

When we were finished we went to the living room. I could still se the blood stains I left the night before. That felt like a lifetime ago. Molly sat down with some knitting and we sat in awkward silence. After about ten minutes there was a knock on the door. Molly jumped a bit in her seat and them went to open the door.

The person at the door was a man who was obviously old, but wise and strong. He had a long white beard and hair to match. He had long blue robes and half moon specticals. Even with his odd clothes her looked very serious. He politely greeted Molly and turned to me. He smile like a proud grandfather at me.

"Hello Olivia I trust you are making a fine recovery", he said gestureing to my bandages," You don't know me, but I knew your parents well. You look so much like your mother"

"You knew my parents?" I asked.

"Yes they were my students. Which reminds me", he said pulling an envelope out of his pocket," oh and happy eleventh birthday"

I had completely forgotten about my own birthday! Not that I celebrate much. Usually I just get a slice of cake and a card from the ladies at the orphanage. I looked down at the letter he handed to me. On the outside in ink was written

To: Olivia Potter

The Weasly Burrow

Ottery St. Catchpole Devon, England

I opened the envelope and read it aloud." Dear Miss. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva, McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress"

"Is this for real am I really a witch? Are you sure you have the right person? I don't even know if this is my last name." I stopped because I was blabbing again.

"Yes Potter is your last name and I am sure it is you. Now lets sit down and I will be happy to answer any of your questions that I can" He said sitting in an arm chair. I tried to pick one of my many questions.

He answered every one of my many questions. My parents were James and Lilly. I have a little brother named Harry who was moved to our aunt and uncles house for safety. They died fighting Voldemort. Yada yada yada.

That night I went to the room I was sharing with Ginny and tried to sleep. I could feel her eyes on me when I turned over and my thoughts kept me up for hours. When I finaly did go to sleep I dreamed of green lights and a man screaming. It was the worst night mare I ever had and I didn't even know what it meant.

**Thanks for reading! So what do you think, got any suggestions, comments, questions, or if you just want to be nice please review! Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like this chapter it is a bit of short fluff. Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or places except for Olivia it all belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Olivia POV**

I woke up still a little sore and confused, but it was as if a weight was lifted from my shoulders. It was like I knew all along, but was lying to myself and now I could accept it. I had always wanted to be different than just the ordinary girls at the home. Dumbledore said I could stay at the Burrow until school started. That was a plus because I couldn't begin to come up with an explanation.

Fred and George were starting this year to. At least I would know someoneand to tell you the truth they were my favorites. They were so laid back. It was such a contrast between the scheduled boring routine. I liked it. The others were more open to me now too. I guess they got over the shock of me and Harry like saving the world and stuff. It took me awhile to get used to it too. Fred and George but a beetle in my eggs at breakfast one morning and I took that as a sign of my acceptance. I pretended to eat it just to mess with them. The looks on their faces were hilarious. I laughed harder than I ever had before. After breakfast they taught me how to ride a broomstick. It was the best feeling ever. I was free. The wind whipping through my hair. I could go where I wanted. For the first time I made my own decitions. They said I was a natural. The truth was it oddly did come naturaly. It was in my blood. Arthur told me my dad was a quitich star too. Although he was a seeker I preferred to play chaser.

After a while the others came out and they taught me to play quitich. Quititch is a wizarding sport played on brooms. Ginny and I played chasers, Fred was a beater, and Ron played keeper for our team. On the other team was Charlie and Bill as chasers, George as beater, and Percy as the keeper. I was on Arthur's old broom. It was the best fun I ever had. My team won most of the games. We played until Molly came out and said it was time for supper. By that time it was almost dark anyway. After supper Arthur asked me all kinds of questions about non-magic people that wizards know as muggles. After I had answered his every question about everything from rubber ducks to cars to soccer we all went to bed happy and full. It was the best day I had ever lived.

**George POV**

Wow. That was the only word for it. Wow! I Thought as I watched her fly through the air dipping and diving spinning and swirling. She was imperfect in a perfect kind of way. I'm not good with words. She didn't wear to much make up and she didn't care what people thought of her. She ate more than me. I loved her. I could not wait for Hogwarts to start. Me and Fred had some big plans and Olivia was gladly joining in on them. She even had some ideas of her own! It was going to be the best years of my life.

**Until next time, Please review.**


End file.
